Beyond Taboo
by KuroNeko786
Summary: A creepy one-shot that just may be continued... Rated T just to be safe.


**Beyond Taboo**

**The world was dark and morbid. The warmth of the sun's light could not be found in this land. There were no gentle forests of green nor were there flat grass lands where the gentle winds would tease your hair as it whisked across the leafy plains.**

**No. In the world called Limbo, there were no peacefull places of calm and comfort, only dark, horrid places of pain and agony.**

**I have been trapped in this punishment realm for many years. I'm not sure of the exact amount of time I have been in this wretched place. I am slowly losing my sanity. Fear and paranoia clash and collide with anxiety and insomnia.**

**The worst part of it all is that I am not alone...**

**There are other people here with me. Some have gone wild and savage, violently attacking and slaughtering people over and over and over again. Others have become paranoid, rightful people who shriek wildly at the first unnatural sound they hear. And those less "fortunate" aimlessly wander about, void of self and mind. Though, some people have brought this upon themselves.**

**I was sent here for several crimes that need not be mentioned. Now, I too wander this endless void of malice. but, I do ot mind. The world no longer needs me, not that it ever needed or even wanted me. The world...it does not want me in it. I do not blame it, or anyone for outcasting me and sending me to this horrid hell.**

**As I sit in this broken and forgotten ruin of iron, stone, and rust, I can not help but feel empty, void of emotion. Nothing matters anymore.**

**An inhuman scream echoes across the void. It sounds close by. Too close perhaps.**

**The scream gets louder and louder and louder until it is only a few feet away. The creature's screams ring in my sensitive ears like a loud siren. It screams and screams, refusing to stop.**

**But then. when I begin to think that my ears may bleed, the creature falls silent. I dare not turn around. Why should I? I see no reason to.**

**Suddenly, I feel the creature's hot, raspy breath beat against the back of my neck. My hair stands on end and a sickly feeling swells up in the pit of my stomach. My body begins to tremble as the creature's long, sickly fingers wrap themselves around my throat, threatening to strangle the oxygen out of me.**

**Was this what fear felt like? I had not felt fear, or any other emotion, for so long, no matter the dangerous of ghastly the situation I was in. How and why am I feeling fear now?**

**The creature moves closer to me. It leans in close to my ear and says, "My my, what a strange being to find in here. I have never seen a being such as yourself in this world before. Why are you here, long eared one?"**

**The creature's voice sounded dry and raspy as it spoke.**

**The creature tightened its grip around my throat, as if it were trying to persuade me into answering. Though I was reluctant to reply, I decided to cooperate.**

**"I was sent here for crimes which I prefer to keep to myself."**

**The creature tightened its grip again. Its scaley skin began to dig into my vulnerable neck, causing a few droplets of blood to spill.**

**"Watch what you say, boy, or I just might tear you apart, then devour your insides until there is nothing left of you except your raggedy clothes and bones!" The creature threatened as it pierced my tender flesh with its charp claws, drawing out more blood. "Or, perhaps I'll just slice open your throat and leave you to die slowly in agony!"**

**I remained silent. I saw no reason to speak, nor did I see any reason to try escaping. Even if I had gotten away from the scaley, deformed creature, it would just hunt me down and kill me. No. If I was going to be killed at the inhuman hands of this creature, then so be it.**

**I have nothing to live for.**

**The creature removed its claws from my throat and hungrily licked the blood off of its sickly fingers.**

**"My, what pure, untainted blood you have! How can a resident of Limbo have such pure, clean blood flowing through their veins?" The creature asked. Its long, slimy tongue lapped up the blood that seeped out of my wounds in an almost teasing manner. Its saliva burned like acid and its breath reiked of dead corpses. I can tell just by its foul breath that this creature had devoured many humans in its past life.**

**My skin begin to crawl and burn all at the same time as the creature continued to violate the flesh of my neck with its foul tongue. Then, when I though the torment would never end, a white, almost holy light shone down upon me. The creature hissed as it ran far away. I looked up into the blinding light and felt a sudden light-headed feeling. It was as if I was flying high in the sky as a great weight was lifted from me. I felt the wounds on my neck heal and the pain vanished. It was as if the wounds were never there. I then closed my eyes and sank into the surrounding darkness. I'm not sure how long I was in the darkness, but, when I opened my eyes, I saw a clear blue sky right above me. The smell of trees and grass tickled my nose as a genlte breeze whispered across the earth.**

**My body felt heavy as I tried to sit up. Everything felt numb, drunk. I sat in a dazed, half-awake state as I sleepily looked around. At first, everything was blurred, a swirl of colors, inaudible sounds, and scents. Then, the drunken hue faded into recognisable shapes as I slowly came to my senses, escaping my comatose-like state. I was surrounded my healthy green gras with mountains clawing at the sky from afar. There were flowers of many colors, shapes, and varieties dancing with the wind. I tried to stand up, but a migraine struck my head like a giant metal hammer, causing me to fall back down onto the ground. I felt dizzy, nauseaus. The world was spinning like a wild tornado. I lie down on my back, trying to ease the migraine. After a few moments, the migraine settled and went away along with my nausia. I attempted to stand again. Once on my feet and well balanced, I looked around a little more, silently praying that this was not just an illusion.**

**I saw a small, yellow flower near my leather boot. I knelt down, gently plucked the small plant, and studied its every detail. The petals were round and a bright yellow. It reminded me of the sun. The stem of the plant was thin and round, much like a thin tube. I identified the plant as possibly a buttercup, though I have not seen a buttercup, or any flower, for many years.**

**I was convinced, this was no illusion. I had somehow escaped Limbo and was now back in the mortal world.**

**A strange scent on the wind caught my attention and I averted my eyes towards my left. I saw what seemed to be a large, urban city made by humans. I must be in the modern era if there was a man-made city nearby.**

**The air became chilly and the gentle wind blew more harshly. Staying in the open field was not a good idea, especially if I was where I believed to be: Alaska. The nearby polar bears confirmed my suspecions as I made my way towards the city. I silently loathed the whole journey.**


End file.
